wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Durala Steadybreeze
A little outdated. Physical Description A tad tall for Dwarves, but rather average for her fellow Wildhammers. Her hair is longand brown, but tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are a startlingly vibrant hue of Emerald, it somehow seems overly natural. But, moving on, she's rather skinny for a dwarf, but she's rather wiry, her tanned skin and minor scarring showing a lifetime of exploration and travel. Her armor is a combination of leather, likely from beasts she hunted herself, and mail, smithed by a master smith of the Wildhammers, and combined by their collaborative efforts. While not magically protective, it was blessed by one of the Wildhammer shamans to aid in her adventures in the wilds! Never far from her side is her trusty longbow, a gift from her High Elven mentor. Later blessed by her Night Elven mentor! Personality She can be people shy, but only so far as she's more comfortable around animals then people. She can be quite social once shes comfy, or sufficiently drunk! Regardless, she is dependable and dedicated to the protection of nature like most Druids... Even if shes prone to hunt for the "Thrill" once in awhile, but she only hunt's beasts in abundance, never to an extreme, and she honors their spirit, always. History From an early age she showed a knack for getting where she shouldn't be, an innate cleverness that followed her as she grew, and as she grew, she learned the art of the bow and the ways of the forest. Her kin intent on having her become a huntress, to provide meat and fur for the growing Wildhammer people! She couldn't argue, she loved the forest, far more then any Wildhammer she knew, and as the years passed by, she was a master forester, able to survive indefinitely if she so desired, and there was few things she could not track either! However, something always felt off, a tinge of guilt whenever she released the bowstring or sunk her axe into an injured animal to end it's pain. But, it would be years until she would discover why, but it did come, and in the hands of an elderly High Elf ranger, after his long years of life, he had begun to slowly reject his own kins ideas of high arcane, instead accepting a similar ideology to the Night Elves. Of course, this was long before the Dark Portal opened, he did not even know what a Night Elf was, but he would have been welcomed for sure if he had survived to meet them. Durala agreed to escort him back to their lodge near the border between Quel'thalas and Lordaeron, during the trip he would sense a innate kinship with young Durala and filled her mind with stories of his adventures and words of wisdom born from his unique ideology. The two would bond greatly from this, and from this day onwards, Durala would become his apprentice, learning more yet about the natural world and the spirits, despite his age finally claiming him, his final gift would be his own bow. A masterfully crafted longbow, with the iconography of wolves upon it, the elders namesake. While she mourned, her worldview was forever altered, and that tinge of guilt was intensified a thousand fold from his teachings. She wanted to protect them, not hunt them! But her duty to her kin forced her hand, that was, until the Second War. There her skills were put to the test to defend her home, her people, and the wilds from the invading forces and the troll upraising. She would survive, and after a few years of peace, she would fight in the Third War, feeling a pull to Jaina's expedition. Once on Kalimdor, she aided the Humans, although she focused on the Horde front once the Night Elves were discovered. But happily joined forces with the Elves in the defense of Mount Hyjal. Surviving this conflict too, she was saved by a Kal'dorei Archdruid who sensed her distant connection to the dream and helped her strengthen that bond. She was soon an honorary member of the Cenarion Circle, and after returning to the Hinterlands, she saved a pack of Silvermanes and earned their kinship for her whole life! They travel with her now, her eternal animal companions. Durala would go on to fight in Silithus, Outlands when the portal reopened (joining and fighting with the Cenarion Expedition), although she visited Northrend only briefly to explore Sholazar Basin, she would show back up in Hyjal to aid in it's defense against the Firelord! Later, she explored Pandaria, but never did she leave for Draenor. Not until long after the initial conflict, and only on an errand to guard Cenarion researchers in their forays into Gorgrond. Returned from that expedition, she has sworn to defend the wilds of Azeroth against the demon filth which tries to corrupt it! But she must balance this with her oath to maintain balance in the world, she must stay vigilant, less the demons distract her from other threats to the wilds. Quotes "Dwarves can feel th' lure o' th' dream, but most are just t' damned stubborn t' realize it!" Trivia While uncanon, the RPG does state that Wildhammer Druids were a thing. Considering there was no class restrictions, in the same RPG's, Bronzebeard players could play Druids. But regardless, with official lore, there is nothing saying you can or can't be a Druid, while not a player option, there is no evidence for or against the idea! Thus, Durala was born! A Hunter who uses Drudic powers to explain hunter abilities like "Aspect of the Cheetah". External Links Durala Steadybreeze: Armory Page Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Hunter